Used
by Polaricey123
Summary: Craig feels hurt when Rick tosses him aside after a night of passionate love making.


**Used**

_By Polarisey123_

Craig laid on the bed in sullen silence. Staring at the grooves of his wooden bedroom wall, the only two things he heard were Rick's steady breaths and his own heartbeat pounding in his eardrums. The aftermath of what they did was still dripping from his backside, but he didn't necessarily care. He could always change the bed sheets if he had to.

He felt dirty, though. He felt cold, used, hurt, and somehow neglected. Never before had anyone seen such a private side of the albino male, and never again would a chance come up for someone to see it. Well…someone other than Rick, that is. But he doubted that even _he_ would ever see it again. If he ever _wanted_ to see it again, that is.

Rick had continuously pressured him to do this with him ever since he found out that Craig was a homosexual. He'd resisted his advances at first, but started to give in to them as time went on. He was…amazed that someone had shown such an interest in him. Flattered, even. He knew how much of a hardheaded blowhard Rick was, but a part of him wanted to give him a chance. Let him see the sensitive side of the usually-cold scientific researcher. Maybe a different side of Rick would have revealed itself; a side…that wanted to devote the rest of his life to that special someone he'd been searching for.

Craig sighed heavily. He'd been a damned fool to think such things. He gave in to Rick's flirtations, and now he was paying the ultimate price for it: Regret. Heartache. Pain.

The phone rang. The sheer loudness of the harsh ringing was enough to make Craig flinch, but he didn't want to answer it. If it was important, the caller would leave a message on the answering machine. He just didn't feel up to talking with anyone at this point. Rick had a different idea, though. He groaned as he got out of the bed and answered the phone.

From the sounds of it, Wheatley had called. He'd needed Craig's help with something, but Rick sounded rather desperate to be the one to help him instead. He told Wheatley that he was quite sure Craig was asleep, but Craig knew better than to fall asleep after Rick got through with him. He wanted to have at least one final word with him after this sort of affair. After a few minutes of talking, Rick hung up the phone and sat on the edge of the bed as he got dressed.

"That's it, then?" Craig asked while keeping his gaze fixated on the wall, betrayal clearly evident in his voice. "You're just going to…leave?"

Rick sighed as he halted his movements. "Not you, too. I s'pected as much from some clingy woman er feminine dude, b'not you. Then 'gain, I s'pose yer as feminine as th'get…"

This elicited a soft chuckle from the albino. "I should've known you were only using me for my body. I'm no different from any other girl you've gotten in between the legs of. I was a damned fool to think you gave two shits about me…"

This caused the older male to turn his olive-colored eyes to Craig. "Now see here, Craig. Jus' because I tumbled 'round with ya don't mean I don't care 'bout ya."

"Sure, Rick. Sure."

Sighing, Rick set a strong hand on Craig's side and kissed his neck tenderly. Despite the extra affection, the albino male could still feel an icy casing covering his heart. The affection meant nothing because in the end Rick would still leave him a shaking mess. Nothing he did would change the fact that he would just leave Craig and go off to find another bedmate to mess around with.

"I want you to leave, Rick," Craig said, his voice cracking slightly. "I never want to see you again. Not ever."

The younger male remained motionless on the bed as the older stared at the back of his head. An awkward silence cut through the air before Rick slowly withdrew his hand and finished getting dressed. Craig heard clunky boots trample across the room and out his apartment, the door slamming shut as if sealing the sound of the boots in his memories.

Cursing himself for showing such weakness to Rick, Craig curled up into a fetal position on his side and felt a few tears stream down his face. His heart clenched as he replayed the past four hours through his mind, remembering every detail. From the romantic dinner, to the champagne on the couch as they talked, to the passionate make-out session, to desirously kissing each other's necks and face as they made their way to the bedroom and struggled out of their clothing, to….making such sweet, heartwarming love.

All of it thrown aside as nothing more than a typical Wednesday night for Rick.

Craig suddenly felt sick. He wanted to throw up that beloved romantic dinner, but something inside of him kept the vile substance in him. Nothing he could say or do would change what happened, nor would it change who Rick is. A "player", as they say.

Sighing shakily, the albino male slowly drifted off into an uncomfortable rest. He'd need it for work tomorrow morning.

XxX

A few days later, Craig's supervisor walked up to him while he was working on a report detailing the factory's financial requirements for the quarter. At first he thought he was in trouble for messing up last quarter's financial records, but that wasn't the case. The supervisor offered him a higher up position that would pay him a higher salary and give him more challenging work to accomplish. The promotion also included a new car and a large share of the company's profits. The downside? The position was taking place in a factory half way across the country. He would have to move closer to that factory in order to take up the offer.

The supervisor had told him this in front of all the other coworkers, including Rick. The others mumbled to each other, wondering if he'd take up the offer. Craig often said he wanted to do more with his life and challenge himself to higher levels, and this was his biggest chance to do so. However, he'd worked at this factory most of his life and knew a large portion of the people there. They were his friends, his dear colleagues that he turned to in times of crisis and gave advice to when they were at a dead end.

He hesitated as he looked around at some of his friends. As he scanned the faces, he tried to imagine how some of them would fare without his presence there to help them. However, when his eyes landed on…_his_ face, a familiar bitter feeling ran through him. That feeling of regret and heartache coursed through his system, but was quickly replaced with hostile anger and contempt. He told him that he never wanted to see him again, and the anger coursing through him was confirming that feeling. He still felt cold and used, like some sort of pleasure machine. He wasn't a machine though. Not anymore...

Rick looked back at Craig with an expecting glint in his eyes. He looked as though he hadn't slept very well judging from the bags under his eyes. Despite looking fatigued, he had his muscular arms crossed and a sour look on his face. He glared at Craig as though he knew what he was thinking. When Craig set a hand on his hip and smirked at Rick, however, Rick's gaze softened and his mouth parted a bit as they both knew what he was about to say. Turning back to his supervisor, his pink eyes sparkled in unwavering confidence as Craig gave him his answer.

"I'll do it."

**The End**

* * *

**Fun Fact: I actually had a friend, a long long time ago, who was actually into loveless relationships. We didn't stay friends for very long, though. A romantic relationship without love isn't a relationship at all in my opinion. It's just an affair.**

**Anyway, this is just something quick I typed up. It's more than likely not my best piece, but meh. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
